Time Traveler
by finger cracker
Summary: Laura has been sent in time in England, 1680. That was around the time Carlisle was transformed. Since she read Twilight, she thinks that she must look after Carlisle, but is it really her destiny? not a slash story. UNEXPECTED TWIST AHEAD! R&R plz!
1. Travel

**Time traveler **

**Hey everybody, this is my second fanfic!! I really hope you like it and don't forget to review!! By the way, the title will be changed and I don't have any ideas so you could review to give me some…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Abby, go walk the dog, Fluffy is driving me insane!!"

"I can't, I'm doing my homework! Make Laura do it." Abby, my older sister, screamed out of her bedroom door.

"I don't want to" I responded "And I walked the dog yesterday _and _before yesterday _and _I almost finished my book!" It was forth of August so I was obviously finishing Breaking Dawn.

My sister came bursting out of her room and stood in front of me, her expression changing from angry to a devilish look. That was not good.

"Oh my gosh!! Your hair looks _soooo_ bouncy…" she came to me, walking quickly, and took one of my brown curls, pulled on it and I cold feel it bounce back up when she let it go. Why am I the only one in the whole family to have super curly hair? My sister, mother and father all have strait hair and green, blue or dark eyes, while mine where a sort of reddish brown. That is more like it.

"Let go of me" I shrieked. Sometimes she didn't seem 18, but more like 4.

"Abby, stop annoying Laura and go do your homework. Laura, you can finish your book and _then_ you go walk the dog."

"Well mom, it's already dark outside and…"

"Laura, your seventeen for Pete's sake! Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." I mumbled an intelligible response and turned back to my book.

When I finished Breaking Dawn, I went to put my coat on, whistled the dog to come near and attached it. I went outside and it was especially dark and cold. I guessed it was because most of the lights were off since there were repairing all the street lamps.

I was thinking about the fact that the Cullens had survived the Volturi, about how cute Renesmee sounded and stuff when Fluffy became scared ran away, ripping the leash off my hands, like her life was depending on it. I began to try to run after her when I realized my legs were stuck to the ground and I heard a soft voice sounding like bells coming from behind me.

"I never actually tried to make somebody else then me, especially not a human, travel threw time and I don't know what the effect could be, but there is only one way to find out."

I turned around and saw the most beautiful person on earth standing right in front of me, looking like an angel who fell from the sky. But there was one thing that kept me from gawking in awe: his eyes. They were red, bloody red, like some vampires eyes. I tried not to scream, unsuccessfully, when an unreal light surrounded me, enveloping me in its different shades of red and black. It was beautiful and horrifying at the same time.

"Oh, and by the way, if ever you survive the transport and that period of history, my name is Dave." He said with a flawless smile on his perfect lips.

"What's happening to me!?" I screamed at him.

"Prepare yourself to be in 1680, have a nice ride!" he yelled back. After that last phrase, it was pitch black.

I woke up with the biggest headache in my whole life, remembering slowly but surely the last few hours: reading Breaking Dawn, walking Fluffy and then... the vampire named Dave, I was sure. What did he say already? Ah, right, 1680. Why does this date tell me something? If only I knew why it does… I don't know if I would be in joy or not and really hope it would be joy.

I stayed where I landed in what I think was a molten potato bag for about an hour when I finally got up. What I saw almost made me want to hide back. There were loads of people everywhere, even if it was pouring rain. It looked like England in the 17th century. In fact, it was the 17th century. I looked down at my clothes and realized I was not wearing my ordinary jeans and t-shirt, but a type of old dirty costume of the time. I ran to the closest street so that people would not have suspicious thoughts about me staying at the same place, starring at them.

It was getting dark and I had nowhere to sleep, even if I wasn't tired, when I saw a sign, written on it with a fancy writing:_ Charles Cullen, Anglican Pastor_

Wasn't 1680 around the year Carlisle Cullen was bitten? That's why the date seemed familiar.

I went in, pulled by curiosity more then sanity, and saw what I thought was Carlisle reading something that looked like a Bible, but he was few years younger than I thought. I was about to get out of the shop when somebody came in from the back door. He was wearing a pastor's black robe **(A/N: I have no idea how an Anglican pastor looks like so I may be wrong about the black robe) **and a wooden cross in his hand. He looked at me expectantly, as if I would buy one of the bottles of holy water on the shelves on the left or one of the wooden crosses beside.

"Hello, my name is Charles Cullen and this is my son, Carlisle. May we help you?" he asked with an English accent.

"Umm, no actually, I am okay" I said.

Charles came suddenly closer to me, detailing me with his squinty eyes, widened with shock. I tried to figure out why he was doing so when he yelled.

"THERE IS A VAMPIRE IN MY SHOP!! GO GET THE TORCHES AND HELP ME GET RID OF THE DEVIL'S PARTENER!!" Not good.

I ran out of the shop, cursing my reddish eyes and turned to the left on a less frequented road and started running even faster when I heard the barbaric screams of people who thought I was a blood sucking parasite. I then turned to the right and hid behind another bag full of rotten potatoes. I waited until all the screams were faded and counted about 30 seconds before getting out. I began to run in the other direction when I fell in a ten feet deep sewage, bumped my head and fell once more in unconsciousness.

Then, I woke up with a blood curling scream of pain, like fire tore in my veins…

**How was the first chapter? Review and you get cyber presents!! I know, I am really bad at cliffy stuff **_**but**_** you can give me ideas or anything like that, you can even write only a word and I would be really happy!!(I know, I am weird)**


	2. Fire

**Time traveler**

**Disclaimer: I **_**do not**_** own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer :P**

_**Chapter 2**_

**LauraPOV**

_Then, I woke up with a blood curling scream, like fire tore in my veins…_

"Oh, what a waste, her blood spilled everywhere when she fell." I heard somebody say.

"She doesn't even taste good, do you want her?" this time it was a female voice speaking.

"Nah, just leave her there, a little company won't hurt us."

I remembered then how Carlisle has been bitten: by a bunch of vampires who lived in the underground sewage, and I think I may have found them.

I couldn't think straight after that when another wave of painful fire passed through me, burning me entirely, from head to toe. I let out a martyred cry. I was beginning to beg for them to kill me as soon as possible, or at least make the fire stop.

"I think it's a little bit to late for that. My name is Jeremi and this is Molly. What is your name?"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAMES ARE, JUST KILL ME!!!" I began to scream again.

"Jeremi, do you think we should bring her somewhere else so that we don't get any attention over here?"

"I guess you're right, she does have a lot of air in her lungs. Maybe we could bring her deep down in the forest."

"You're right, let's go now."

I felt somebody, probably Jeremi, take me in its arms and I could feel the wind blow in my face because of the speed, but I didn't care, all I wanted was to die…

**JeremiPOV **

I let go of the human I was feeding off, letting it drop to the ground with a muffled _thump_.

"We should go now" Molly told me "Especially if we stay here to long, they'll figure someone's dead, again, come on" she took my hand and tugged it down hard.

"Ok, ok, I am coming." I said.

We ran to the underground sewage that we used as a hiding place during the day, Molly in the front, me in the back. That's when we heard it. There were lots of people screaming and one was running and getting nearer, faster and faster. The human who was running stopped all of a sudden above our heads as to catch up its breath. Molly signaled me to move away so that people could not see me from the hidden entrance and we began to run away when I heard a noise sounding like somebody falling down the hole. I could immediately smell the blood escaping from the cuts and was glad Molly could have an easy kill tonight. She wasn't the best at hunting. Molly's eyes turned black all of a sudden and she was next to the human in no time. When she bit her, I noticed that most of the human's blood was sprayed everywhere.

"Oh, what a waste, her blood spilled everywhere when she fell." I said, sounding quite disappointed.

"She doesn't even taste good, do you want her?" Molly asked. I was quite shocked when I heard that because someone needed to taste _really _bad for one of our kind to hand it to someone else.

"Nah, just leave her there, a little company wont hurt us." I said after recovering the shock. I was wondering when the human teenager would begin to scream when she started to beg. "Ah, finally, I thought she was already dead, though it wouldn't have bothered me." I said to myself under the screams.

"OH KILL ME, I'M BEGGING YOU, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I think it's a little bit to late for that. My name is Jeremi and this is Molly" I said gesturing towards Molly who let out a barely audible 'hi'. If she was going to become one of us, I would prefer it if we knew each other's names. "What's your name?" I asked afterwards.

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR NAMES ARE, JUST KILL ME!!!"_ she began to cry again. I noticed that she was becoming loud and so did Molly.

"Jeremi, do you think we should bring her somewhere else so that we don't get any attention over here?" she asked.

"You're right, let's go know" I answered. I swiped the teenager in my arms and ran to the nearest forest, which was at a mile and a half from here. Molly was right; the human didn't smell right, like her blood was more bitter than sweet. It was a good thing for her then, because Molly would have drained her, not that I mind.

"I think here is a good place to put her down." Molly said when we were half way threw the woods "Barely anybody comes near here."

I laid the still screaming human on a log and turned to Molly. "What are we going to do with her?" I asked.

"Well, we can't really leave her there can't we." she replied "And we could also stay in the forest a little bit more, the air in the city was gruesome, I mean smelling woods is better then smelling other people's bad breath."

"Yeah, and it will be easier when she is going to be a newborn to control herself than if we stay at the city. She could ravage a whole village in one night with that temper, remember when she screamed at us after I asked what her name was, how rude, and the Volturi would come and kill us." I regretted saying that immediately. Molly's face was full of terror and fear, because the Volturi killed her brother, Maurice, right under her nose. It must have been terrible for her, seeing him die like that. I came closer and pulled her into a hug. She dry sobbed on my shoulder and I kissed her hair to calm her down. It worked a little bit since she stopped sobbing, but I knew she would keep on thinking about him. We've been interrupted by another scream of pain and some more begging. Molly shot an apologetic look at her but I didn't care. If she was going to become one of us, she'll need to be tougher.

**LauraPOV**

The fire was ripping threw me as I felt somebody put me down. It was so painful that I thought it couldn't get any worse. I remembered Edward telling Bella about that part, the painful transformation to become a vampire. But I knew that since Carlisle actually existed (and vampires too), that may mean that all the Cullens too!!!!! I squealed in happiness through the fire, getting out like a scream. I opened my eyes and found myself in the middle of the forest, with two pairs of crimson red eyes staring at me. I could see Molly's glance looking at me apologetically and Jeremi looking like nothing really mattered. I got the felling that he won't be very friendly. A new wave of pain cut through my thoughts and all I could think about was fire, fire and more fire. I couldn't even remember what cold was like, everything was burning to me. I started to beg again for them to make it stop, it was unbearable.

**I think I am going to skip the transformation because otherwise it's going to be extremely **_**long**_**. This chapter is kind of small, I promise the next one will be bigger. I'm **_**so**_** sorry that it took me a long time to update, it's because I thought I lost the document and that would mean rewrite the second chapter, and that, my friends, is not fun. I really hope you like the story and you will receive cyber cookies (or ice-cream) if you review…please?? You could write only one word and I would be squealing in joy. **

**-Loue **


	3. Fight

**Time Traveler**

_**Chapter3**_

_One year later_

I let go of the pray I was feeding off, a deer, and ran towards where Jeremi was waiting for me. I finally lost the newborn strength and blood-lust so I was beginning to remember my human past. The only things I remembered yet were that I am from the future and I loved a book named Twilight, who turned out to be reality. Because of that, I was trying not to feed of humans and be a vegetarian vampire. Though Jeremi doesn't understand why I drain them only when I deserve it, like a treat. I also decided not to tell Molly and Jeremi about my futured past, otherwise they would think I am crazy.

I walked up to where Jeremi was standing.

"I _still_ don't understand why you don't hunt humans" said Jeremi. "I really _really_ don't get the point"

I shrugged. "You won't understand and you will never understand" I said. It had always been my answer to that question. "By the way, each time I am good girl, I get to go hunting with you guys." I added.

"Never mind…" he responded. "It's time for us to go to the village, Molly must be wondering where we are, you know her." For some reason, Molly was as motherly as Esme in the book, I thought of that very weird since they had the same sort of character. Jeremi, though, was more like the one named James; he would love to play with his food.

As we got near the limits to the forest, we heard a group of humans talking, not knowing that they were heard.

"Is the rumor true? Did they find their secret hiding place?" said one.

"Yes" said the other "George fell in the secret passage and started screaming, then nothing." He said, glumly "We were to scarred to go check if he was ok but Ronald is positive that he has been attacked by one of those daemons"

"So what do you suggest then?"

"I suggest we hunt them down… tonight. We will bring all the men of the village with us, they won't stand a chance. " Jeremi and I looked at each other and started to run towards the sewage where Molly was.

As soon as we entered, we could smell fresh human blood and I knew that what the group of men said was true. Jeremi ran straight to Molly while I was waiting for them to come around. This was exactly like what Edward explained Bella about how Carlisle had been changed. I was beginning to feel a little bit worried as the sun was coming down, not that we could see it from under the clouds. I knew it was too late, and that one of us was going to bite Carlisle tonight.

Molly ran up to me and told it was time to leave. I took a good sniff in the air, making sure that the cost was clear when I smelt them. We were never going to be able to fight them off, even as vampires. They were too many, about fifty was all I could say.

"They're coming" I said to Molly and Jeremi, facing them "It's too late". As soon as I said that, we could hear the footsteps running to the sewage's entrance. Quickly. Way too quickly. Jeremi was the first one to move from our petrified stance. He ran as fast as he could towards the emergency exit, but people were already coming in. I cursed and ran right through them, making them fall over. I could see Jeremi with a corps in his arms, drinking its blood. I completely forgot that I was the only one who hunted lately.

I started to jog around, vampire speed, to see how the others were going, even though I knew it was unnecessary since we were supposed to die anyways.

Seeing this entire bloodbath made me thirsty even though I had already hunted earlier. I dug in the mass of humans and found a fresh one. Once I finished it, there was a human coming closer and closer, and I couldn't resist the temptation so I gave in to my instincts and launched for the poor guy. I realized that the crowd was beginning to get bigger and brighter (caused by the torches) so I began to run towards the forest when I saw Carlisle running after me. He was indeed a fast runner, but I remembered the story and noticed I was the only vampire standing. Jeremi and Molly were no more.

I let go of the man I was holding on to, letting fall to the ground. I turned to face Carlisle and was beside him in no time. I aimed his neck and let my teeth sink into his bare flesh and letting the venom flow into his veins. I was happy I had already fed because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to restrain myself. He fell off my arms and I ran away, letting him crawl to a bag of rotten potatoes without a sound.

**I hope you liked that chapter, even though it's quite short, but you'll live through it (I think). Sorry about so much of a bloodbath, it's not always like that, trust me. I am really sorry for the time it took me to update, but I will try to update more frequently and make the chapters longer than this. Reviews make me happy!!! And I will update ASAP :P**

**~Loue **


	4. Dave

**Time Traveler**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_**Chapter 4**_

I was running as fast as I could, even though I knew I should stay close to Carlisle to make sure everything was ok. But for now, I was making sure that I was not being followed by any humans. I stopped to sniff the air when I heard the sound of footsteps. I looked around and saw someone running after me, so I jumped in the nearest tree and hoped that the person following me wouldn't notice that I hid somewhere in the trees. As soon as the person came closer, I could see his face. It seemed oddly familiar… oh no, it was _him_, the one and only who made me travel through time. What was his name already? Oh, yeah, Dave. I really wasn't in the mood to see him now. I tried to cover myself up with the leaves when I heard it for the first time.

"_Don't worry, Laura. I will hide you and your sent" _I turned around to see who talked. I must be going mental! _"No you're not."_ Said the voice once more. "Who are you?" I asked in a barely audible whisper. _"I am all around you, anywhere you go, and you need help for hiding, I will be there in four types of forms. There is water, wind, fire or earth, in short, I am Mother Nature" _said the voice. "Who?" I asked, not sure I understood well. _"I will tell you later"_. With that, the leaves started closing around me, almost choking me up, not that I needed to breathe. My vision was starting to get darker by the second, but as soon as it became pitch black, it came back again, but with a greener shade, caused by the leaves.

Dave was right under me now and I could tell by the look on his face that he was utterly confused by not seeing or smelling me anywhere. I decided to play a little trick on him, just for the heck of it.

_Are you with me?_ I thought to whomever I was talking to earlier (Mother Nature, if I heard well).

"_Of course!"_ she said. I made a bunch of leaves make noise at the other side of the path and saw Dave turn around, looking for the source of the sound. I jumped off the branch I was standing on and landed without a noise behind him while he was searching for me.

"_Lay down on the ground, you are invisible for him now, but not completely."_ I did as she said and laid down on the ground and tapped Dave's foot. He turned around suddenly and I was trying my best not to burst out laughing.

"Who's there?" he asked, completely panicked. I lost it then, and started to laugh my head off. His face was priceless!

"_Guess I am going to turn you visible…"_

_Yes please. _I thought back. _You still owe me an explanation about how I can do this stuff_

"_Yeah, sure…"_

"Who are you?" he asked "and why are you laughing on the ground?"

"Don't you remember me? The human that you sent in England, 1680?" I asked after laughing like crazy, regaining seriousness.

"Oh, you. Thought your face rang a bell. By the way, how on earth did you do what you just did?"

"I don't know, actually. There was just this voice in my head telling me what to do and saying that it will explain later."

"_Don't worry, I'll tell you, one day…"_

"And now she just said that she will tell me, one day…" Dave looked at me like I was going crazy (he looked so cute with that face!!) Who knows, maybe I was?

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

He blinked a few times before answering "I was looking for you, actually. I wanted to see if you survived, just for my own curiosity, not to rule the world by sending humans off in time. But when I heard screams and fighting noises, I went up to see what was happening and saw all those humans with torches, trying to kill you guys. I thought I could enjoy the feast because I haven't fed for about… 2 weeks and a half. After eating, I saw you running towards the forest and I decided to follow you since you were the last one to survive. Then you disappeared into thin air and here you are, right in front of me. Now, would you please explain me how you did that?"

"If I don't know, how do you think I can explain this to you?" I thought about it for a second "Well, maybe it's a special ability that I have, like you can travel through time…" I said.

"That could be plausible. Why don't you ask that voice that you've been hearing about that special ability?"

"What if I don't want too?" I asked.

"Then you'll tell me another day." Would that mean that he would stay longer? Hurray, I won't be alone!!! I started grinning at that thought.

"Why are you smiling like crazy?" he asked. I hadn't realized I was, oops!

"Nothing…" I said trying to hide my excitement.

"I guess I'd better go." He said after a few minutes.

"NO!!" I almost screamed. He couldn't go! We barely even met! And I also didn't want to be alone while I was making sure the Cullens were forming a family correctly. (In short, I needed a friend)

"Excuse me?"

"You can't go! Let me explain to you." I couldn't believe I was going to say this. "When I was still human, and still in the 21st century, there was this super popular book called _Twilight_. It was the story of a girl called Bella Swan, and she falls in love with Edward Cullen, a vegetarian vampire. There are four books in the whole collection the first is _Twilight_, second is _New Moon_, third is _Eclipse_ and fourth is _Breaking Dawn_. The problem with those books is that they are real, and I have the proof: Carlisle Cullen was born in England, and got transformed into one of us this year by the underground vampires that lived in the sewage. Carlisle then bit Edward because he was dying from the Spanish influenza. After that he bit Esmee, because she committed suicide since she lost her baby, and jumped off a cliff. Carlisle and Esmee got married afterwards. Rosalie was found one night, bleeding to death on the sidewalk. Rosalie then found Emmet being attacked y a bear while she was hunting, and brought him to Carlisle for him to transform Emmet. Alice and Jasper came later on, from their own side and Bella appeared in _Twilight, _but she gets tracked by James, who gets killed at the end. In _New Moon_, Edward leaves Bella because he thinks he is too dangerous and tells her that he doesn't love her anymore, witch is completely the opposite and Bella hangs out with Jacob, who turns out to be a were-wolf. In the end, Bella did cliff diving and almost drowns, but got saved by the wolves. Alice, who is a psychic, couldn't see the wolves so she just saw Bella jump off the cliff…" Dave cut me with a loud sigh.

"So that was the book you kept reading!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Actually, to make sure that the human I was going to go through time had less chances of dying, I needed to 'spy' him or her. It ended up that you were the lucky winner. Now, I hope you know that they don't exist. By the way, each time that I go back to the time where that book was in the market, it doesn't exist anymore. I think Stephenie Meyer let go of her story and stopped writing it, or maybe didn't write it at all."**(A/N: sorry S.M. but it was the only way to make the story work :P)**

"But of course they do since I am the one who transformed Carlisle!" I practically screamed.

"ok then" he said letting it go. "I have an idea, why don't you come with me around through the time and we could travel the world together!" I really wasn't prepared for that, I just wanted to have a friend!

"No, I need to stay close to Carlisle to make sure that everything goes ok" I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I nodded to confirm what I was thinking, even if I would love to stay with him.

"Sorry" I said "but it is my duty." I backed off a little before jumping back to the trees.

"Bye then. Hope I'll see you another time" he waved and then disappeared. I dry sobbed for what seemed for an eternity and whoever the voice was was trying to comfort me. A few days past by without me noticing it. But when I heard somebody running towards where I was positioned, I was ready to follow him without being seen.

"_Watch out Carlisle is coming"_

**Yey! The chapter is finished!! Reviews make me happy (so review!!) I will explain her power later on, don't worry. Review, review and review some more!!!**


	5. Argument

**Time Traveler**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_**Chapter 5**_

I could see Carlisle arrive to the forest's entrance, even if I could hear him to minutes ago. His clothes were blood stained and ragged from the fight a few days earlier. I still couldn't believe that it was me who bit him!

He was coming faster and faster towards me and I was beginning to blend into the trees, because my power was that I could hide in the elements and communicate with Mother Nature (a.k.a. Ebony). For example, if I wanted to jump high and not being seen, the wind would make me invisible, or if I was in the water, I could hide in the currents. Well, that's what Ebony told me while I was a little depressed, just to cheer me up.

Carlisle ran pass me and I started to run after him, letting the wind disguise me. It was so easy to follow him without being heard that I started to relax a little bit. We ran for about two hours non stop until we found a little pound. Carlisle jumped in it so he could try and drown himself and stayed there for twenty minutes straight, looking a little disappointed that he couldn't die. He tried one more time, though he would breathe the water instead of keeping his breath underwater. It was quite disturbing to see somebody trying to kill himself.

After A few hours of cliff jumping and drowning, Carlisle finally entered a cave, and he kept muttering to himself 'I'm a monster, I'm a monster!!!!' He stayed inside that cave for a few days, witch transformed into weeks, too end up into months. To avoid boredom, I kept talking to Ebony.

"_Are you sure you didn't want to follow Dave through time?" _ She was seriously getting annoying with that.

_I really want to make sure the Cullens form a perfect family, like they are supposed to be._ I answered back. _By the way, why do you keep asking me that question, you sound like one of my human friends back to when I was still mortal!! She would freak out as soon as I would talk about any boy I met in the bus or anything!!_

"_Well, it's because you are the first person I ever met and I __**love**__ love stories especially if they are true! _I sighed at the response she gave me, and I guess I am going to need to get used to it!

***

A herd of deer passed by one night and I could hear Carlisle struggling to get some self control. I guessed he was holding his breath and hoping that there weren't any humans. After a few moments, he dashed out of the cave and attacked the leader of the group, a large male. After finishing it, he ran towards the others, witch were galloping away, but they weren't fast enough, and Carlisle drained another two or three. It was a very messy kill, blood was spattered everywhere, but Carlisle looked satisfied and I could almost hear the _clicks_ going in his head, when he started to understand that he could live without killing humans.

***

A few years passed (decades would be the right word) without Carlisle noticing me. He swam through the ocean to join America and went to Italy afterwards. That was the trickiest part of the travel because Carlisle wasn't alone and they were much more alert then he was.

"You must become vegetarians!" Carlisle said "After that, you wouldn't need to worry about the food problem down in the south!" Carlisle was trying to make the Volturi understand his decision. I was watching the whole thing inside the walls, amused by his unnecessary attempts to convince the Volturi that this was healthier for the humans.

"_Poor guy, he really doesn't know that it would never work, doesn't he?"_ Ebony and I were best friends now almost like sisters.

_We can almost see Jane and Felix trying to hide there laughter!_ Carlisle was definitely going to lose this argument.

"Dear Carlisle, it's not everyone who cares about the humans, and who wants to feed off animals instead. Why don't you join us, I see loads of potential in you and you know that you would be well treated-and fed- over hear" Aro was pitiful, but he was a supreme master! I tried hard to suppress a giggle, but the noise escaped my lips against my will. The sound echoed through the room. Everybody was holding their breaths and they all turned in my direction.

_Nice job, Laura!_ Said Ebony, sarcastic.

"What, or who, was that?" asked Caïus.

"I don't know, but it came from over there." I was really, really in trouble. I decided to back of, from the inside of the wall and end up in the other room. I had never done that before but it was my last chance of escape. I turned around to look in the room behind me. There was nobody so I walked out of the wall and ran as fast as possible out of the castle, turning myself invisible, thanks to the wind I was creating. I could hear the ruffled footsteps behind me as I found the door. I didn't bother opening it and just passed through it, using my power.

"_That was very close. Are you OK?"_

_Never been better, what do you think? Let's hide in the woods before they find us._

I ran to the nearest woods and hid in there until Carlisle was back from his 'meeting'.

**Hey, I'm really, really, really sorry for the long update (and for the short chapter), I had a lack of inspiration and motivation to write it. And I only got 3 reviews!!!! You can do better then that!!!! Review please because otherwise I don't have any motivation to write. If you have any ideas or new characters I could put in, please help me!!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Rudy

**Time Traveler**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_**Chapter 6**_

Since it was almost night and the sun was setting behind a mass of clouds, almost erasing it from the sky, I decided to give Carlisle a break, even if he won't even notice it. He was still at the Volturi, and the story said he was going to stay there for a few years. The guards didn't run after me pass the castle, since it was in broad daylight by that time (I was invisible, of course).

* * *

I was walking at a human pace down the almost empty streets, keeping a low profile to prevent people from seeing my eyes, even if they were a sort of amber. My curls were dangling in front of my face as I tried not to breathe too much, in fear of loosing control. The sun had just set so it was ok for me to pass by without being invisible. I turned on a street and saw a little group of four men, standing in the street. They were about twenty or twenty-one years old and they were all looking down at somebody on the ground. They didn't seem to notice me so I took a few steps closer to get a better look on the person on the ground. He was a young man, around my age; he had messy blond hair and was wearing ragged clothes, like if he got in some sort of fight.

A very sweet smell came to my nose, almost making me run towards the guy for his blood, but I didn't budge. I didn't want to eat him, because something (not Ebony) was telling me that he was special. I suppressed a growl as I heard the four men snickering at the poor guy. Somebody approached to the one on the ground and kicked him on the side.

"Hey, you!! What do you think you are doing to this person?" I asked in fluent Italian.

They all turned around to face me. I swore under my breath as I noticed my mistake of speaking up and tried to back off slowly but I knew it was already too late, even if I really didn't care if I killed one or two of the guys. I stopped backing off and started to move slowly towards them. Yup, I would definitely kill at least one of them. The blond guy on the ground seemed to say _'No, it's a big mistake you are doing, run for your life!!'_ but I didn't have a life anymore, so I didn't care.

My fist arrived on the first person I could touch, and it landed perfectly on his jaw. The man fell to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Antonio!" said one of his friends, "You getting beaten up by a girl?" I punched that guy too, in the guts.

Two of them were down, two of them to beat up easily. But I was afraid to use my vampire skills in front of humans, especially near the Volturi, so I did everything at human speed. I have to admit that I did use a little bit more force than a human would when I punched them, but still, it was worth it.

I kicked both of the ones still standing at the same time, leaving a foot mark on their faces. Three of them scrambled up to their feet and ran away as fast as they could, while the other one was crawling behind, asking their help. I tried hard not laugh at their scared faces.

I heard a soft coughing behind me. Oups, I think I forgot the victim!

"Umm… hello…" I said, "What's your name?"

He looked taken aback by this response after that fight. He had dark brown hair and looked around seventeen or eighteen and was kind of nice looking for a human. He seemed tall and a little bit muscular.

"My name is Rudy" he said In Italian. "And who are you?" he asked back, getting up in the same time.

"My name is Laura"

He seemed then to realize that blood was dripping from his nose. Of course, I tried my best to ignore the red liquid and standing as far away from him as I could without looking impolite. He wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"Is it ok if I ask you _how_ you got into that fight?" I asked after some hesitation.

"You'll think I'm crazy, but I think we should go somewhere where nobody can hear us"

"So your story is that crazy?"

He took my arm to lead the way, but got startled by the coldness and marble-like texture of it and let go. I tried my best to look as if I hadn't noticed it. We went somewhere not to deep into the forest, near where Carlisle and I came from.

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked after an awkward silence.

I nodded and he started his story.

"Please don't think that I have gone crazy, please. I've got the impression that we are similar, that you arrived here the same way as I have. Before, I lived in Germany, 1943, during World War II. I don't know if you've heard of it. When they were booming our little village, a strange person came to our basement, where we were protecting ourselves from the destruction over us. He was incredibly beautiful, just like you, in fact" I would've blushed at the compliment, but I couldn't. "He said his name was Dave and he wanted to talk to me. We were all hypnotized by his voice, otherwise, I wouldn't be here. We went upstairs and he looked at me right in the eye. I was surprised by its color, dark red, and I started to get a little scared. He said 'I'm going to make sure this works before sending real people over there.' I didn't know what he meant, but as I was going to ask, a swirl of reddish color came around me and I landed on one of the men you just saw earlier. He got angry and hit me in the face. That's when you came around. Now, I'm sure you think I'll go to an asylum…"

I should have known that it was Dave's work.

"Wait a minute, if you're from Germany, then how can you speak Italian? It doesn't make sense!"

"That's because my uncle lived in Italy before, but came live with us in the end, so I learned Italian." It made sense.

"How did you arrive here?"

"That's a long story…" I began.

"_I don't think it's a good idea that you lie to him, maybe you should tell him later. At least gain his trust before hand" 'Maybe you're right, I'll invent an excuse.'_ A chance I had Ebony, otherwise I would already be dead.

"Maybe another time, I think you need some rest." That was true, Rudy looked like he was going to fall asleep right there.

"I think you're right" he agreed "but where are we going to sleep? We can't go to the village, I am sure the four men over there have alerted everybody!" he said.

"Maybe we could sleep in the trees" I said "I could help you climb one of them; I am a very good tree climber"

We started walking towards the inside of the forest and got to the highest point of the trees, with no big difficulty since Ebony helped me and Rudy. He fell asleep almost immediately while I was 'talking' to Ebony about how I could tell him about my vampire-ness.

**I am **_**sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_**sorry that I hadn't updated in a big while. I was in a major major **_**major**_** writer's block (I hope you noticed) and really didn't know what to write. I really hope you guys aren't mad at me because I didn't update. If ever you have an idea about what I could write in the next chapters, please tell me. I hate writer's blocks, they suck. Review please!!!!! I am in desperate need of some!!!**


	7. Stealing

**Time Traveler**

**I guess I'll just stop saying sorry now for the time between the updates…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, and never did either (If only…)**

_**Chapter 7**_

After a long night's sleep for Rudy, and a little hunt for me, we decided to go and steal food for him, because he was hungry. We walked through the trees at a human pace, an awkward silence towering over us. Rudy kept on staring at me during the journey to the city. I was to timid to face him, but I turned around when I felt his eyes going to the stains on my clothes from the blood of the deer I hunted during the night. We arrived right on time for the merchants who were installing their food supplies. We crouched behind a big box to hide and wait for the perfect opportunity to get food. I could smell the morning breath and human odor everywhere and every time I breathed in. It wasn't very appealing.

"So, Rudy, you stay here while I get _you_ some food." I said, turning to him.

"Aren't you going to eat to?" he asked with a thick German accent.

"Well…" I started, searching for a reasonable answer "I found a bush of berries and ate them all. That would explain the little stains that I have on my shirt." I whispered back in one breath, hoping that would erase any suspicion about the red spots everywhere on me.

"If you found a bush of berries, why didn't you tell me about it? There could have been more!"

"I looked around for other bushes, but found none. Maybe it's not a good season for berries…" I said, desperately searching for a reason. If he found out about the existence of vampires now, not only will he leave out of fear, but the Volturi may know.

"I'll let it pass for now." Then he turned back to the merchants and their food. "Look over there! Someone is leaving the food counter to speak with the other! He doesn't look very happy."

"I think there's going to be a fight!" As soon as I said so, the merchant had hit the customer to the ground and began to hit him as much as he could. A crowd began to gather in a circle around the two men fighting. I nudged Rudy and tilted my head towards the food that was left without a guard. We passed slowly to the counter, making sure that we wouldn't be seen and took two apples, a few olives and some fruit that I didn't know the name. If I could eat, I would have because they looked quite delicious, even for a vampire. We returned slowly to our hiding place when somebody from the crowd turned around and saw us, with our arm full of food.

"They stole food! After them!" He shouted. I definitely did not have any luck. Rudy started to run as fast as he could (which was quite fast for a human) towards the forest. I followed him through the woods a little bit faster then a human could while the crowd ran after us.

_Um, Ebony, could you bring Rudy and I into the trees please? _I thought.

'_Are you sure you want to do that? Rudy will get suspicious, you know' _she said. I told her I didn't care and it was for his security that I was doing that. A set of branches fell, but not completely, from the trees. I screamed at Rudy to grab one as quick as he could. I, who were in front of him, got safely in the trees before him because of my vampire strength, but not him. He got grabbed at the neck of the shirt by one of the merchants.

"You'll go in court after this" said the guy. **(A.N.: I don't know if they had court in Italy at that time… sorry if there isn't any, but I'll stick to it as if there had)**

I knew this was bad. While the others were searching through the trees with their eyes, I began to turn invisible, seeking for a rescue plan.

*** * ***

**RudyPOV**

I woke up with a very sore back in a tree, and an empty stomach. I guessed this wasn't going to be my day. I spun my head to see where this Laura was. She did seem quite nice, but I didn't see her very well last night because of the darkness, I just made out short curly hair and a very fine silhouette. _I hope she didn't leave me here alone at the top of the trees; I am quite scared of heights, _I thought. The sight before me was beautiful, I thought for a moment that it was an angel, but no, it was just Laura standing there, ready to move. She had the most peculiar color of eyes, a sort of light amber.

"Let's get you some breakfast" she said. "I bet you're very hungry" I nodded as a response. I tried really hard not to stare at her, otherwise she would think of me impolite.

"We could get some food at the city. I'm sure there's plenty over there." I suggested. She helped me getting down the tree. I was impressed by the fluency of her steps getting off the branches. Laura landed in a swift move and barely a thud coming from her feet. I tried to copy her movements, but with no success. A loud boom came from my own landing and I was sure I could feel the bruises forming already. I didn't want her to know that I have been hurt with the landing, so I got up immediately and smiled. The one she gave in return made my hart melt. What was happening to me?

"So, what do we do when we arrive over there?" I asked, trying to start the conversation.

"I guess we'll just plan it out over there." She said. This was the end of our conversation. We continued to walk at a fair speed toward the city in an awkward silence. I just wished I had something to talk about, but nothing came to my mind at that time.

I turned to see what Laura's expression was, but her face let nothing pass through. I stared at her for a while, taking a chance while she wasn't looking. She was a little bit smaller then I was, almost looking vulnerable, but I was definitely sure that she could be very dangerous if she wanted too, just like last night. I felt shivers all over me when I remembered that dreadful night. I continued looking hard at her, knowing that I won't get those opportunities often. Her curls were dancing on he shoulders as she walked at a quick pace. Her skin was unusually white and flawless. I noticed she had little stains on her shirt and wondered if they were remains of the fight, but I was sure no one bled except me. It was a little bit red around her beautifully shaped mouth, as if she ate something of the same color. She finally noticed my staring and turned to face me. I blushed and looked at my feet instead.

After about ten or fifteen minutes of walking, a wrenched smell came to me, and it most likely didn't smell like roses, or any other type of flower. The merchants then came into our view as we crouched behind a box.

"So, Rudy, you stay here while I get _you_ some food." She said, facing me. Why did she say _you _and not _us_?

"Aren't you going to eat to?" I asked, getting a little bit suspicious.

"Well…" Laura seemed to be looking desperately for an answer. She was obviously going to lie. "I found a bush of berries and ate them all. That would explain the little stains that I have on my shirt." I could see in her eyes that she was lying, and now that she said the red drops on her clothes were from berries too, I was even more curious about where they really came from. I decided to play a little bit with her nerves; I was a good comedian before coming here.

"If you found a bush of berries, why didn't you tell me about it? There could have been more!" I said, trying to look angry. It was definitively working; I saw her face turn from expressionless to a little bit scared, as if she was hiding a secret.

"I looked around for other bushes, but found none. Maybe it's not a good season for berries…" right…

"I'll let it pass for now" I said. _That would be what you think, I will discover your little secret one day… _I thought to myself. I looked around for some way to find edible food for breakfast. One of the merchants was arguing with his customer about the price. I could see it was going in the wrong direction, but not for us. The two men started to argue even harder then usual.

"I think there's going to be a fight! I said. The merchant brought his fist up to the customer, then they were of. A whole crowd of people that I haven't seen yet came to encourage the fight. Always the same.

Laura nudged me and tilted her head to where the food was. We slowly got up and walked towards the food. We took a few fruits, but enough to fill our arms. We got back to our hiding place as soon as possible. A tall guy that was watching the fight turned around and saw us. After a few seconds, he yelled.

"They stole food! After them!" I started to run as fast as I could. Before, in my little village, I was the quickest of all, and won a few medals. I darted through the empty streets with Laura at my side. Never someone could outrun me! She was definitely very quick. I could see the trees forming in the distance, but something was not right. Did I just see branches fall off the trees and adjusting to Laura's height? I didn't have time to investigate more, because I felt a strong hand on the neck of my shirt, pulling me away from the forest.

"You'll go in court after this!" said the man. I turned around to see the angel's face one more time. Instead, I saw Laura literally disappearing into the trees. No, scratch that, it looked like she was melting into the trees… Weird. At least, it proves that she is special!

I had enough sense not to discuss about the court with these people, because I knew it wouldn't help my case.

**I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever done. For you, it may not be very long, but I'm happy with myself. I going to post a poll on my profile about which point of view I should continue this story, because I really like writing Rudy. He's one of my favorite characters in this! I've got a whole twist waiting to be written down, but I'll do so only if you guys review! So please, **_**please**_**, review this chapter!**


End file.
